


If You Have To Fight For Something, You Might As Well Fight For Me

by Draikinator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sneaky boys, blades is a prettyboy, mentions of implied domestic or command abuse, rid15 not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: Blades and Bumblebee have been secretly dating for awhile now, but when Bumblebee sneaks off to Griffin Rock and finds Blades with a crumpled finial, he has his suspicions that it might not have been an accident...





	If You Have To Fight For Something, You Might As Well Fight For Me

Bumblebee transformed to his root mode as he drove out of the water and onto the bank of the island, shaking himself off but not exactly dry. He cast his optics around nervously, but the coast seemed empty, cast in darkness under the starlit sky of rural Maine and he pinged Blades, double encrypted, scanning the area for heat signals or EM fields. He got a confirmation ping back within a nanoklik and his spark tumbled over itself excitedly.

[Just got here] Bee pinged, [sending coordinates now.]

[ok!!!!!] Blades pinged back, [c u soon!!!!!!]

Bee fruitlessly tried transforming back and forth a few more times to dry off, but it really wasn’t taking, and when Blades finally landed in the clearing Bee practically threw himself on him, grabbing his helm in his servos and mashing their faces together messily. Blades face made sense, sharp angles and smooth planes with neat seams and contoured grooves, a hatch-type faceplate that was popular pre-war but fell out of style once Cybes started moving offworld.

Bee’s face was no such streamlined feature- it was mashed up and scarred to the protoform, patched and repatched with earth alloys that melded strangely and messily with his forged metallica, round and unpleasant and bumpy, covered in healed rust scars and scuffed paint and mismatched recoats. He was by no stretch of the imagination conventionally attractive, while Blades had the streamlined rootmode of a prewar Vosian model- a sleek flier’s frame accented by the unexpected base protoform of a natural born grounder. He was unique and smooth and pretty in ways people hadn’t allowed themselves to be in eons.

God, he was way out of his league.

Blades practically purred into his vocalizer, rotor blades flaring and fluttering at his back in obvious delight.

[It’s good to see you again] Bumblebee chittered, pulling away.

“It’s been a few months,” Blades laughed nervously, “I was getting worried!”

[Just the same ol’ same ol,] Bumblebee said, handwaving, [Decepticon attack after Decepticon attack. How’s Cody?]

Blades smiled that same bright hatch-face smile, like a picture in an old magazine and Bumblebee’s spark fluttered again in his chassis like a butterfly in a cage.

* * *

 

[Can you move the drop point a klik or two to the north? I got dropped in the ocean last time,] Bee chirped, and Raf’s tiny organic face turned red.

“Oh,” he said, “I’m sorry!”

[It’s fine,] Bee assured him, even though it had sucked and he’d been digging salt out of his seamlines for weeks, [Live and learn.]

“It should be fine this time,” Raf said, typing rapidly, “Are you… sure you don’t want to tell anyone else where you’re going? I’m sure Optimus would understand.”

[No, no,] Bee said hurriedly, [It’s- It’s better if we keep it quiet. Besides, it could put Blades in an awkward position. Organics can be weird about- stuff, and I mean, he has to work with like four of them, you know?]

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” Raf said, punching in the last codestring and giving him a shrug, “but I don’t like lying to our friends.”

[I’m sorry I’m asking you to lie for me-]

“Not that I’m like, distressed or traumatized or whatever-”

[I just- I’m not. I don’t know. I feel like if I tell anyone about it it will break some kind of spell.]

“If you say so.”

[I don’t know what I’m saying.]

“Tell Blades I said hi,” Raf said, pulling down the activator lever. The spacebridge roared to life and Bumblebee beeped a thanks, transformed, and tore off down the tunnel toward Griffin Rock.

He pinged Blades when he got there and only had to wait a few minutes before the helicopter landed. The first thing he noticed was Blades’ scuffed up finish, the little dents in the metal of his chassis and buckled left finial.

[Blades!] He said, startled, [What happened?]

“Huh?” Blades said, then looked down at himself and back up again, “Oh, uh. Nothing. Rescue stuff. Don’t worry about it.”

[Wha- was it Morocco?] Bee asked, confused. He tilted Blades’ head to get a better look at his crumpled finial blade.

“Oh, no, it was just, like, uh… a bad landing,” Blades said, visibly nervous.

[A bad landing? Your head is tucked away in your alt mode, How did you bend a finial?]

Blades shrugged, avoiding optic contact, “Seriously, it’s fine. Can we not talk about it?”

[I… guess, if you don’t-]

“I don’t,” Blades said firmly, “Come on, let’s go catch a drive in!”

[O… kay,] Bee acquiesced hesitantly, and let go of Blades’ finial.

* * *

 

Bee rolled through the portal and transformed, [Good to see everyone again!] he said, trying to sound like it had been awhile, [It’s been awhile!]

He noticed Blades had a bend in his left forearm strut and another series of dents along his upper torso, but bit his hypothetical tongue and kept silent.

“He said it’s good to see everyone again,” Cody said, craning his neck up to look at him, “It’s good to see you, too, Bumblebee!”

“It’s always a pleasure to have you on Griffin Rock, Bumblebee,” Chief Burns said, pleasantly, and Bee chirped back happily, before shaking servos with Heatwave. He noticed immediately that Heatwave’s knuckles were scuffed, the paint rubbed and scraped and the metal dented. Like he’d been punching recently. Bumblebee’s grip tightened ever so slightly.

“Good to have you on the team for the weekend,” Heatwave said, without betraying anything in his gravelly voice.

[I missed my friends,] Bee said, pushing every word like a car through the eye of a needle, [Especially my buddy, Blades.]

Blades perked up excitedly, but Heatwave didn’t seem to acknowledge the accusation behind his words, and Bee let go.

“Well, we’ve got a whole demonstration prepared to show you on the course out back,” said Chief Burns, beckoning him towards the open garage door, “I think you’ll be pretty impressed by our response times.” The chief’s voice was pleasant as always, unsuspecting, but Bee’s hard drive was working overtime trying to figure out what he was going to say and when.

Bumblebee had to admit that the presentation was actually pretty impressive, and he tried to keep writing his report to Optimus as he was watching, but he felt his processor drifting back to Blades’s buckled finial and Heatwave’s scraped knuckles. Had they gotten in a fight? Was he reading into it too much? Could it be a coincidence?

The Burns and the Bots wrapped up their demonstration, and as they were heading back, Heatwave punched Blades in the shoulder jovially, telling him he did a good job. Blades rubbed at the area and laughed along, and Bee tried not to visibly clench his fists at his sides.

“So, what did you think, Bumblebee?” Cody asked, threading his little arms behind his back. Bumblebee chirped politely.

[It was great! Why don’t you and the other humans run up to the firehouse and eat dinner while I talk to the bots? I’ll talk to you all about my report after you’ve had a break!] He said, and Cody relayed to his family.

“Sounds like a great idea,” said Chief Burns, “We’ll see you in an hour.”

“Bye Bumblebee!” said Cody, skipped after his family as he launched into an excited discussion with his sister about a cool flying maneuver she’d pulled with Blades. Bee waited until the humans had gone inside and the door had closed behind him before he transformed his arm into his blaster and pointed it at Heatwave.

“Whoa!” Heatwave cried, snapping his servos up in front of him defensively.

“Bumblebee!” Blades said, as Chase and Boulder also chorused their surprise and concern.

[You have three nanokliks to tell me why Blades has a bent forearm strut this week and a crumpled finial last week,] he chittered, tones low and dangerous, like he was speaking to a Decepticon warrior and not an Autobot rescue team leader.

“Wh- are you serious?” Heatwave snapped, his voice dropping from bewildered to frustrated.

[Two nanokliks.]

“For Primus sake-”

Blades stomped over and shoved his arm cannon down, “I _asked_ him to show me how to fight!”

Bumblebee paused, [Oh. Um.]

“Um, how did you know he crumpled a finial last week?” Boulder asked, tentatively, and Bee bit what was left of his glossae on a swear.

“Oh, come on. Bumblebee has been sneaking onto Griffin Rock to make goo goo optics and Blades for months. I’m sorry, did you think I hadn’t noticed?” Heatwave asked dryly, folding his arms, “What kind of leader do you think I am? Believe it or not, I pay attention.”

“You _knew_?” Blades blurted out, “And you let me make a fool of myself trying to find a reason to ask you for combat training?!”

“Heh. Yeah, that was pretty funny. What you do in your personal life is your problem, not mine.”

[You’re, um, you’re not going to report me to Optimus, are you?] Bumblebee asked, transforming his arm back anxiously.

“Yeah, I’m sure that will endear me to the Prime. No thank you. Just try not to threaten to shoot me in the future, I’m not a fan. I’m going to go hose off,” he grumbled, dismissing the conversation and turning toward the firehouse.

“Um, well, Blades, if you wanna fill me in later, I’d love to talk,” Boulder said, giving him a little pat on the shoulder and following Heatwave inside.

“Yes, a full debriefing is in order,” Chase nodded, “But I would hate to “third wheel,” as they say, so I’ll leave the two of you to it.”

Bee waited for the door to shut before he activated his vocalizer to say “sorry,” and Blades exploded before he could.

“You pulled a gun on Heatwave!! My commanding officer!!! My _friend_!! Sort of!!”

[I, uh, I thought he-]

“You thought he was what, _beating_ me?! Why?!”

[You, um- you were so weird the other day when I asked you why you were all beat up, you wouldn’t tell me what happened and you seemed kind of embarassed and-]

“Well-!” Blades started, then backed down, pursing his lipplates together, “Well. Yes. I was- embarrassed. I didn’t want to tell you I asked Heatwave to teach me how to throw a punch.”

[Why would that be embarrassing?] Bee asked, cocking his head to the side, [I could have taught you that, if you wanted.]

“That’s exactly what I was trying to avoid! Ugh!” Blades threw his servos up in the air and pinched the bridge of s nose he didn’t have, a particularly cute human quirk they’d both picked up.

[Huh?]

“I was- Well. I mean. I wanted to be able to show you I was cool and tough, too, you know?”

[What?] Bumblebee chirped, bewildered, [You just killed that demonstration today, that was totally cool.]

“But it’s not the same!” Blades said, “You’re a warrior! You fight alongside the Prime in a real war! And I’m over here playing hero and I just wanted to- I just wanted to impress you, I guess.”

Bumblebee stared at him for a second, before he couldnt contain a laugh. Blades’s faceplate turned neon blue with energon.

“What’s so funny!”

[You- you want to impress me? Oh, Primus, Blades, I should be impressing you. Are you serious?]

“I’m- I’m super serious!” Blades stammered, but he looked embarassed.

[Blades-] Bumblebee said, stepped forward and taking Blades’ faceplate in his servos to tilt it gently, [You know you’re gorgeous, right? Like, you are aware that you look like you walked straight out of an Iaconian habblock catalogue, right?]

“Uh- I, uh-”

[And that unlike me, you aren’t spending your days shooting up and burning this beautiful planet in a firefight- you’re out here protecting the native population and learning things so that we can have a real relationship with them someday- you do know that I think you’re incredible, right?]

“I’m- um- I’m-” Blades buried his faceplate in his servos, “Oh, geez.”

[Hey,] Bee said, prying Blades’ fingers away from his optics, [Sorry I made you feel uncool.]

Blades giggled, even though his optics were moist, “It’s okay. I guess I just got caught up in my own processor.”

[Come on, I should go apologize to Heatwave.]

“Pfft,” snorted Blades, “No, he’s still an aft, don’t worry about him.”

Bumblebee rolled his optics,[Alright, well, let me go actually debrief folks on how your demonstration went, you know, what I’m actually supposed to be doing here.]

“Yeah, Okay,” Blades said, smiling, and after a moment, slid his hand into Bumblebee’s at their sides, and Bumblebee threaded their fingers together with a little squeeze. They headed back toward the firehouse, together, servos intertwined.


End file.
